Phoenix: Reboot
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Reboot of my Old Story, if people like this, Description will get changed.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Reboot Won. You all know that, if you are here from Phoenix.**

 **So, before we start, let me just preface this.**

 **A few Things WILL change**

 **Not Major things, okay some might be considered by a few people as major**

 **First off, this change is probably, at the time of writing this, the most major**

 **Naruto will be 4 years older than his Siblings.**

 **Some people might notice that he will no longer be put in a team with his sisters, and I feel that it was a pretty minor thing, other than his father being a dumbass**

 **I am making this change to make Naruto's loss of his parents love more dynamic, because he will actually have experienced what he lost, so if you disagree I'm truly sorry**

 **Maybe if the backlash is bad enough I'll change it, who knows**

" _My Friends… My Family… My Life. Everything will be lost if I fail. H-How could I deal with such a failure?" -Naruto, to Mei Terumi._

Chapter 1: Sisters

Naruto had once felt like he owned the world. It was his pot to piss in. That had changed the second the flash wore off. The world focused once more in his vision, and he could see a looming Red Eye. It was Slit, Angry. Naruto felt as if it was piercing his soul as he stared at it, Citizens around him panicking. It was very traumatizing for a 4 year old. And yet, Naruto felt as if he some sort of connection with the beast. That was, until it reared it's head and snarled at him. Or was it the entire village? It certainly felt like it was all directed towards him, but everyone else looked like they felt that way too.

Naruto immediately began running, instinct taking over his thinking as he ran. Adults ran past him, no-one bothering to help the little boy. That was certainly different than he was used to before. Prior to the beast's appearance, civilians bent to Naruto's every word. Naruto would've been confused, but it was overwhelmed by fear.

A building crumbled to his right, forcing Naruto to side-step, narrowly missing getting crushed. Naruto looked over his shoulder, watching as the massive beast lashed out. He also noticed that it had 9-tails, which were more than quadrupling it's damage output. Naruto merely continued to run. He didn't know where he was running to, he only knew that he was running.

Naruto watched as ninja all around him ran _towards_ the massive beast. He couldn't fathom why they would do such a thing. His small mind wanted to say that they would be able to beat the beast, but even a 4 year-old knew that these no-name ninja would stand no chance against a beast that had already eliminated massive parts of the city.

Smoke puffed into the sky in massive portions. Fire added a golden glow to the dark night sky. Dashing ninja added to the confusion. Naruto tripped and fell, raising his head and staring at the Hokage Mountain. The Casting, Stern portraits of all the Hokage's gave Naruto a semblance of hope. However, the situation became truly hopeless in Naruto's mind, when half of the Shodai's face crumbled and fell to the Earth after a swing of a tail. It had happened in slow motion, and Naruto swore he could see the Rock face twist and churn into a look of harrowing fear. Naruto attempted to get back up, before blacking out as a house crumbled on top of him.

 _Hospital, unknown amount of time later_

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, the blinding white light causing him to groan and immediately close them once more. Being the 4 year-old that he was, he immediately became fearful when he looked around, not recognizing the place he was in. Naruto's breathing picked up the pace as he looked around with wide, terrified eyes.

"It's okay, calm down Naru-chan, calm down." A voice Naruto knew called out calmly. Naruto looked towards the door way, finding Tsunade leaning against the frame with a soft smile. "T-Tsunade-ba-chan, wh-where am I?" Questioned Naruto, calming down slightly and attempting to pull himself out from underneath the covers of the white bed. He winced when a pain shot up through his back as he did so, but he pushed through and sat up.

Tsunade strode through the room, taking a seat next to Naruto's bed. "Well, Naru-cham, you are in the hospital. I'm sure you remember the attack on the village no?" As Tsunade proposed the question, Naruto's hearing went out as he was brought back to the burning village, smoke bellowing into the air with each vibration that shook the Earth. Seeing Naruto go into a daze, Tsunade shook the boy, rousing him from his memory.

"It's alright Naruto, the crisis was averted. Moving on," Naruto tuned her out, gazing past his godmother and staring out the window. Naruto didn't really understand the word averted, but from the context, Naruto thought the woman was lying. Easily half of the village laid crumbled, ninja and civilian alike running amuck trying to fix the place. "-rushed underneath a building. You'll recover, but you fractured 3 ribs and we lucky enough to not have any shards pierce your lungs. Your back will hurt for a while unfortunately. You were lucky, the chimney just barely missed your head. You coulda' been dead little guy!" Tsunade exclaimed, chuckling slightly. Naruto shook his head, eyes wide. He'd never understand Tsunade's humor.

"Where's Tou-San, and Kaa-San? Was the baby born? Are they alright?" Questioned Naruto in a rapid fire mode, and Tsunade couldn't help but soften her gaze on the boy. Despite waking up in a _Hospital,_ after an attack previously unbeaten in history, the boy _still_ cared more about his family then himself. "They are both fine, just tired. Your new, younger, _twin-sisters_ are perfectly okay as well." Tsunade mentioned, smirking at Naruto's happy face as he slumped back down. The boy was truly happy that everyone was okay.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, pondering on the results of the attack. He had felt, powerless. And he knew he was. He was worried, about his parents, about his, at the time, unborn-siblings. It made him feel useless. And, while he had jokingly nagged his father about teaching him Shinobi Skills, now Naruto felt as if he simply _had_ to learn. To Protect his family. His New Sisters. Naruto resolved to question his father on teaching him when he visited him in the Hospital.

 _2 weeks later._

Naruto laid in his Hospital Bed, deeply hurt and confused. His Parents, _hadn't_ visited him like he had believed they would. In his entire two weeks of admission, even now as he was being discharged, he had not been visited by anyone other than Doctors. It Confused Naruto more than it hurt him, before he began to think. It Must've been because the village still needed much of his Father's guidance in these rough times. But then, what of his mother? Well, surely she'd be at home caring for his two Newborn Sisters. Surely, she was too protective of a mother to let anyone else watch them, let alone take them to a Hospital where their weak immune systems could be easily attacked by the sicknesses found within said building. But they were Uzumaki children, strong, sturdy.

This Stirred another worry in Naruto's mind as he walked home. Perhaps they had some sort of defect? Some sort of… weakness? Naruto began walking a little faster, his 4 year old legs carrying him across the village rather quickly. _No No No No, what if they are on the brink of death!? What if they are sick!?_ Naruto's thoughts were plagued with worry for his sisters, his caring mind unable to think about anything else.

As Naruto approached the building, he was glad that the building was not damaged in the attack, unlike the majority of the village that Naruto had seen as he walked throughout it's inner workings. Naruto entered through the house, the seals disabling upon contact with his chakra. Naruto entered, finding it shockingly quiet. This stirred his worry up even more than it already had been, causing him to rush up the stairs and check each room in the house.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Anyone home!?" Shouted Naruto, running throughout the large house, before opening the room that his parents had planned for the newborn, well, newborns now. His worry evaporated when he found two, sleeping newborn girls in a crib. Naruto walked over, peering over the crib and leaning down, letting the twins grasp onto his fingers. _Aww, you're adorable._ Naruto felt his heart already fill with love for his siblings, threatening to outmatch the love for his parents.

Naruto noticed that one of the, had her shirt a little crumpled, revealing her belly. Naruto leaned down to pull it down. Upon contact with his hand however, a brilliant seal revealed itself on the newborn Girl's stomach. Naruto's eyes immediately widened, before he quickly checked the other sister for the same seal, finding it present on her stomach as well. _What happened…_ Naruto questioned, worry once more filling his system as he looked at the seal.

 _If only I knew what this… did…_ Naruto suddenly felt slightly light-headed, an answer drifting through his head slowly, quietly as well. _**Containment…**_ _It's a Containment Seal! But, that would mean something is sealed, within them… But, what? They were born… when the… monster…_ Naruto's face became horrified as he realized exactly what had happened while he was unconscious. His parents were two of the world's only seal masters, and only they could create a seal of this caliber. And it looked powerful. Powerful enough to house a Village-destroying fox…

Naruto stared at his siblings. They Housed… That _thing._ Naruto couldn't understand quite… _how._ How did two things, so small, so Innocent, house such a, a Monster. It just seemed impossible. It was frightening. It meant that the beast that had destroyed Naruto's Village, was **inside** his sisters. It **Terrified** Naruto, for reasons he didn't understand. Should he… resent them for what they held? They housed the very thing that had Hospitalized Naruto, and then they _took_ his parent's attention away from him.

Naruto's mind was going down a dark path,when he happened to make eye contact with one of the newborns, brilliant, bright, **Innocent** Violet-Eyes pierced him with a beauty that Naruto had not experienced before. Naruto just stared at the Newborn, before she giggled and reached for him. Naruto slowly picked her up, his face still in a dazed look. She clung to him tightly, seemingly fearful of him leaving.

Naruto smiled softly at his sister. He Couldn't resent this little beauty, how could he? She was too innocent, too pure, "Too Cute! You little adorable thing!" Naruto excitedly declaimed, pinching the girl's cheeks softly. But, Naruto's face darkened a little when he looked at her stomach. Naruto's anger and resentment turned to worry. He knew that other children wouldn't think with the same reasoning he did. He knew Adults wouldn't easily let go of fear. He knew that _thing_ could hurt his sisters, and it was _inside_ them. Naruto vowed, that he would protect his sisters, no matter what.

 _Some Time in the Future_

" _Tsuni. You don't understand. You Could Never Understand. Just, please, leave." Naruto whispered softly, looking down, his pained eyes shadowed by the straw hat that was covering his head. He could hear Tsuni, his sister, tearing up alongside Karuni. Naruto's robes blew in the wind, his eye catching the Red-Clouds embellishing the black cloth. It made him wonder if the path he was walking was truly the correct one. If he should just stop, and go back to Konoha, back to his family, back_ _ **home.**_ _Explain to them his predicament, show them his power. But Then, he would remember how his father had rejected his training. How his mother scolded him when he accidently fell with Tsuni on his shoulders. And, while he loved his family, he couldn't go back. Not after his statement had been made. Not After he had committed to his plan._

" _Aniki! Please! Everyone wants you back home, we want you back home! Remember when you would whisper to us after you beat the bullies!? Remember how you said you'd never leave our sides!?" Yelled Karuni at her brother, desperately trying to get him to see reason and return home with them._

 _Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and holding back tears, before opening them with a stern, cold look. "I haven't left your sides. I am doing what I must, to protect you, and everyone else. It is my burden, it is my Destiny. It is my_ _ **Shame.**_ _But, it must be done. I'm sorry, but I WILL NOT RETURN TO KONOHA!" His final shout drowning out the sorrowful words before, as brilliant white flames encased him and the surrounding area as he prepared for a fight, his Sister's Companions jumping ahead of them in a protective stance. Naruto looked at Kakashi, his Father's favorite student._ ' _ **You Shouldn't have to protect**_ **them** _ **from**_ **me.'** _Naruto grimmly thought, unsheathing a sword that was lit ablaze with a brilliant white flame, just as Naruto's robes were._

 _The Trees surrounding them blew slightly in the wind, as Naruto eyed Kakashi with a calculative eye. "Naruto, Sensei wishes everyday for your return. Kushina-hime prays to Kami that you will forgive her. Your Sisters train and train 24/7 to become strong enough to bring you back home. Just Stop this useless pain, this hatred, and return to Konoha with us." Kakashi stated, trying to reason with the, as he believed, confused Blonde. In Kakashi's mind, Naruto had always felt inadequate. Standing in the shadow of his sister's power and fame across Konoha. And then, whenever Naruto had acquired his new found power, he had became confused, distressed. With No proper outlet or Sensei, Naruto Lashed out with his power, leaving Konoha to find his own fame, or Infamy, as he had recently acquired along with a black robe adorning red clouds._

" _Kakashi, I will state here and now, I_ _ **respect**_ _you as a Shinobi, I respect your determination to protect your home. But, I will also state, that I have no prohibitions that will restrict me from cutting you down should you not remove yourself from your protective position of my Sisters. This is their fight, not yours." Naruto stated, grimly. His sword was pointed towards the ground, the dangerous white flames licking at the air, but not distorting it with their heat like other flames would._

 _Kakashi narrowed his eyes, attempting to piece together what Naruto was doing or planning._ ' _ **Does he want to prove himself by taking down his sisters? They are in no condition to fight you, Narut-'**_ _Kakashi's thoughts stopped as an enraged Karuni flew over his head, a chakra tail forming behind her as she slashed at Naruto with her claws, each strike being carefully blocked or deflected by Naruto's blade._

 _Naruto backed up as he continued to block and parry. He was analyzing Karuni's every move, deeming if she still needed protection or not, even from the shadows. "Yes! That's it Karuni! SHOW ME YOUR POWER! PROVE TO ME YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK HOME!" Shouted Naruto, egging her on. Karuni became even more enraged, in her determination to bring her brother back, bringing out two more Youkai tails._

 _Naruto began to actively dodge, his white flames dancing with the wind or each strike._ ' _ **You shouldn't have to use that Beast's power! It is not your only route! Become great,**_ **without** _ **it!'**_ _Naruto screamed in his head, frustrated and angered that his Sister only resorted to the Beast within her. Naruto suddenly went on the aggressive, dropping his sword and rushing his sister, careful, calculated swings slamming into her gut, Naruto's flames burning through and purifying the Youkai, melting parts of Karuni's stomach that healed instantly due to her connection with the beast inside of her._

 _Naruto punched Karuni's stomach, causing her to bend forward, before unleashing an uppercut, launching her into the air. Naruto jumped upwards, unleashing a monstrous kick, launching Karuni into Kakashi, just in time for Naruto to rotate and catch the blade of Tsuni, who had sought to capitalize on his focus on Karuni._

" _Tsuni! Show me what Karuni didn't!" Ordered Naruto, landing a few yards away from his sister, waiting for her attack. Tsuni narrowed her eyes, planning. She had always been the thinker of the two, mused Naruto as he stared at his sister. However, he knew that any other opponent she had wouldn't have waited this long. "TIME'S UP!" Shouted Naruto, rushing Tsuni and unleashing his barrage of attacks once more._

 _Naruto proceeded to_ _ **juggle**_ _the poor girl, kicking her into the air and unleashing an airborne assault, before floating down, allowing her body to slam into the Earth, limp. Naruto retrieved his blade, before suddenly grabbing an arm that reached over his shoulder, launching the person over said shoulder, holding them down by pressing on their throat with his foot. It appeared that Kakashi was trying to get Naruto to stay as well._

" _Unfortunate. I did not want to put you in your place as well." Stated Naruto, before deciding that he would show his family he was not who he once was. Naruto calmly removed the straw hat, after throwing Kakashi a few yards away from him, before also unzipping the portion of the robes that hid his mouth. Tsuni, Karuni, and Kakashi gasped when they saw Naruto's lower face. His entire left cheek, along with his visible collarbone, was gone. In it's place were white flames, with seemingly-solid looking yellow flames making up his skeleton._

" _Naruto, what happened to you?" Questioned Tsuni, one eye open as she took in Naruto's appearance. "I am doing what I Must! You can all rest easy! For, your future is in my capable hands!"_

 **Alright so, after reading the first chapter of the Reboot, should I continue this, or just continue off of the old Phoenix? Tell me in the reviews. Also, if you could, check out my FF profile and click the link there, I'd love if you could subscribe to my YouTube :) Anyway, enjoy, or dislike, just tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just a few things before we get started.**

 **Sorry to all of you who didn't enjoy the first chapter of the Reboot, and would prefer that I continue the Original. You were outvoted, and the majority would rather see me continue this Reboot. Once More, I'm sorry.**

 **Second, there was some confusion with the future portion of the first Chapter, so I'm gonna just clear some things up real quick.**

 **So, no, that's not where this chapter will be going off of. The Present, of any of my stories, will always be in** Standard **text.**

 **And, let me explain why that future bit was there. You see, the First Chapter was supposed to be an attention getter, to build hype for the reboot. Mainly because, I wasn't sure if it would do better than the Original. So, I threw that in to build hype, to show that even though Naruto vowed he'd always protect them, Ironically he ended up fighting them. Understand Now?**

 **Anyway, just to be clear, No, that future bit is not where this is continuing off of.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kodachi.**

" _I have to do this… I'm sorry, Kurenai-chan…" -Naruto, to Kurenai and her Genin Team._

Naruto sighed lightly, slightly in pain. While he had been discharged from the Hospital three weeks ago, his back still ached pretty regularly. The Oddest Thing, to Naruto anyway, was that his ribs were perfectly fine after he woke up. But, his chest had felt, warm? Almost hot even, like a fire had lit itself alive in his chest, which almost made Naruto laugh, unknowingly, for his imagination was perfectly correct. Straight down to the fire being alive.

Naruto was lying on a small pier that went out into a rather large pond, though Naruto would guess it was actually a lake. Not that he cared, he merely enjoyed letting his feet soak in the lukewarm water. He was resting his back, which had been taking the longest to heal, which really annoyed Naruto because it felt like it should've been done by now. No Magical Fire to heal his back like his ribs, he supposed.

Naruto groaned as he rolled over, a small pain sweeping across his back as he did so. After getting up and drying his feet off, Naruto pondered on what to do next. He could go home, but he almost prefered not to lately. He could go into town, but the sheer depression he felt in the Village almost choked the life out of him. As Naruto pondered on what to do, a boy his age, 4, walked up behind him, before calling out to Naruto.

"Hello there. What are you doing here, Stranger-san?" A voice called out from behind Naruto, causing said boy to jump in fear and do a 180 in the air, landing on his feet and pointing at the entity that had scared him, clutching his chest as he felt his heart beat heavily inside his ribs cage. "Don't scare me! GAH! Who just randomly walks up BEHIND someone like that!?" Shouted Naruto, trying to cover up his previous fear with an overwhelming anger, perhaps fueled by embarrassment?

"Hey, hey, woah there, bud calm down. The Name's Kishima. What's your name, bud?" The boy questioned, allowing Naruto to calm down and really observe the newcomer. Who was this? They looked, in Naruto's opinion, pathetically average. Brown Hair, Brown eyes, round face… They almost seemed… _Too_ average. And the way they spoke, it didn't have the energy, or utter calm, that was portrayed by 4 year olds. And, while Naruto knew that there was a massive range of potential personalities, it still seemed fishy. But then, Naruto merely chuckled, squinting his eyes and splitting his face with a grin as he walked forward and gripped the other boy's hand, shaking it excitedly.

"Hiya! Name's Naruto!" Naruto excitedly shouted, staring into the other boy's brown eyes, which quickly turned dark and grim as soon as Naruto had touched his hand. " _Perfect."_ The other boy replied, before pulling Naruto's hand that had gripped his, propelling the blonde into his other hand, a fist formed, and slamming it into the cheek of the Namikaze child.

Naruto grunted in pain, flying back and landing roughly on his already aching back, causing pain to shoot up his back. Before Naruto could gain a grip on anything that was happening to him, the assailant was already on him, straddling Naruto's legs and pinning the boy with his knees, unleashing a fury of fists to the boy's head, precise and perfected, much like a Shinobi's strikes.

Naruto, through some very lucky action, had accidently thrown dirt into the assailant's eyes, forcing the boy off of him as Naruto stumbled away from the boy, aching in very real pain. One of Naruto's eyes was swollen shut, and he squinted as he stared at his assailant, who suddenly went up in a poof of smoke, revealing a boy that appeared to be around 13-14, and was wearing a metal headband that reminded Naruto of the headbands worn by the Shinobi of his village. The Boy no longer had brown hair and brown eyes, instead he had blonde hair, dark skin, and hazel eyes.

"Grr, kami-forsaken brat. Why'd ya' have to throw fuckin' dirt in my eye, aye?" Growled out the older boy, before rushing Naruto once more, intent on inflicting a lot of pain on the blonde. "Help! Hel-" Naruto found his mouth smothered by the hand of the older boy, who began to grip the boy's neck, painfully. "Shh… Just calm down, aye? Listen, it'll be a lot easier for ya' if you'd just come with me, quietly. Don't worry, your sisters'll be there too! So, why don' you be a good brat, and just come with me, aye?" Whispered the older boy, choking the consciousness out of Naruto, who's vision slowly faded into nothing but darkness.

 _Unknown amount of time later._

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly, before closing quickly as the light hurt to look at. "He's wakin' up." A slightly familiar voice rang in his head, which ached. Naruto slowly opened his eyes a second time, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, and immediately he saw the face of his assailant, prompting Naruto to attempt to scream, only to find that he was gagged. And, not only gagged, but he was bound with rope as well. Bound and Gagged before he's even held a girl's hand. Humerous.

Naruto's assailant approached the bound boy, before crouching down and staring into the boy's eyes, carefully and calmly. "Alright, you listen here bud. We're takin you back with us to Kumogakure, ya ever heard a' Kumo?" The Boy questioned, staring at the blonde, who's eyes just stayed widened in a state of fear, not answering. "God Damnit, whatever. Point is, you're our hostage. And, our political tool. Or, whatever else Raikage-sama decides to do with your runt ass." The Boy explained coldly, before picking Naruto up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Ya know, I've gotta admit kid, it was pathetically easy for my team to invade your village. Despite, our Sensei and one of our members dying, it was really smooth. Too Bad Aela died, really wanted to see what she looked like without that coat on, but she always punching me whenever I ask. I mean, come on! At least throw me a bone and say 'I don't like you'. Like, seriously, back me up here Yuki." The boy holding Naruto requested, to which the other alive member of their team just stared at the boy holding him.

"H-how can you keep going on, s-so easily. T-they're both, dead." The boy whispered, staring at the ground and holding his stomach as he walked. The Boy holding Naruto sniffed a little, before straightening his back and walking once more. "It's simple Yuki. If I stop and grieve over them now, then they will have died for nothing, our mission useless. Come on Yuki, you know Sensei wouldn't want you to stop being a Shinobi after this, I mean, he literally told you before this mission that if he died you should continue on. Wasn't he teaching you that one jutsu? Ya know, the...the… Katon one?" Questioned the boy holding Naruto, scratching his chin in thought. The boy, apparently named Yuki, still just stared at the ground as they walked.

"Hmpf, whatever Yuki. We'll get a new Sensei, a better one even. Heh, I bet, this new one'll even be able to-" The Boy holding Naruto wasn't able to finish as a Kunai went through the arm holding Naruto, through his bicep, and embedding into the tree behind him. Dropping Naruto, the boy clutched his arm and grit his teeth, staring at the team of Konoha shinobi that had revealed themselves.

"Tch, damn Konoha shinobi. Yuki! Come on! Fight!" Shouted the other boy, noticing that Yuki was still just staring at the ground. "Gugh! God Damn It Yuki! You've doomed us all, you cowardice runt! Whatever, I'll take them." Growled the boy who was now clutching his arm, a light green chakra appearing and healing the wound, even if slightly.

The team, One Girl, 3 boys, and one older man, approached slowly, encircling the Kumo Shinobi. "Grr, I'm a Kumogakure Chunin! There's no way I'll let some Konoha Runts kill me!" Shouted the Shinobi, rushing one of the boys, hand signs flashing faster than he could speak. However, before he could get to the boy, he was already dead, his head rolling on the floor, as the older man simply sheathed his blade, not bothering with the dead Chunin. He was a Jounin, and the difference in experience and speed was great.

"Ya alright there, Kesh?" Questioned the older man, checking on his loyal genin. At the boy's nod, he smiled, before walking over to Naruto. Said blonde tried to squirm away from the man, even more traumatized now that he had seen a death. "Gah!" Naruto's eyes snapped to the noise, seeing the two boys kill the Yuki boy. Now, more than ever, Naruto wanted to get away from the team. "Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay, we're Konoha Shinobi." A calm, light voice entered Naruto's ears, calming him slightly. A girl with black hair and red eyes approached him, wearing a simple outfit that looked like a smaller Jounin outfit. The girl smiled lightly at him, leaning down and patting his shoulder.

"My Name's Kurenai, we're here to get you back to Hokage-sama, alright Naruto?" The girl explained, calming Naruto slightly, who nodded slowly, eyes returning to their normal spread, no longer widened in fear. "Let's get these ropes off you, hmm?" Questioned Kurenai, smiling as he cut the ropes with a trusty Kunai, before helping the boy up, said blonde still shaking. "Hey, it's okay. Just lean on me, alright?" Offered Kurenai, snaking her arm around Naruto's shoulder as he gripped her sides, walking with her out of the forest.

The Jounin shook his head, smiling. "That girl's a natural, I tell ya." The man said, chuckling, before ordering the other two genin in his team to follow him, as they followed Kurenai out of the forest.

 _6 years later._

Naruto stared out of his window while he waited for a friend, watching as his parents trained his 6 year old sisters. And, despite Naruto understanding that they needed the extra training to handle the Kyuubi's split powers, he _didn't_ understand why he couldn't also receive the training. Hell, they could've started on Naruto earlier, considering they started at 5. They were 1 when he was 5! Come on! Naruto tore his eyes away from the group, walking away from his house once he saw that his friend was approaching. Now 18 year old Kurenai, who was a Chunin. Despite being 8 years younger than her, Kurenai and Naruto had built a friendship over the years after his kidnapping.

Kurenai was a beautiful woman, clad in the standard Chunin outfit, with her black hair grown out to her shoulders, and her red eyes still just as dangerous-yet-calming as Naruto remembered from his rescue. "Kurenai-chan! Hehah!" Shouted Naruto, running up to tackle the woman in a hug like he used to, only now, after returning from the Chunin exams, she was strong enough to not fall from his childenergy-powered hug.

"Heh, hey Naruto-kun." Kurenai replied, ruffling Naruto's hair, causing the blonde to pout. As they turned around to walk away, Kurenai looked at Naruto. "Say Naruto, how about I take you to meet some of my friends? How about that, little guy?" Suggested Kurenai, already knowing what Naruto would say. "I'll go, _but,_ _ **only**_ if you _**STOP**_ calling me little!" Shouted Naruto comically, squeezing his eyes and throwing his arms behind him in fake-anger. "Alright deal...Shrimp." "KURENAI!"

 _Konoha Park, Benches_

Naruto kept a keen lookout for any approaching people as he sat with Kurenai, surveying the area as best as he could. "What'da they look like, Kurenai?" Questioned Naruto, squinting as he tried to spot the friends of his, secretly, only friend. Not that his friendship with Kurenai was a secret, far from it actually, but her being Naruto's only friend was kept hidden from Kurenai. Not that Naruto enjoyed keeping things from her, but it was just that, he was afraid she'd make him get friends his own age, as a way to kind of...pass him off. And, due to his parent's declining attention giving, Naruto had a slight, massive fear of abandonment.

"Oh, you'll know them when you see them Naruto. But, just as a hint, one of them has purple hair." Explained Kurenai, chuckling when Naruto doubled his efforts, leaning over the picnic bench and surveying the area with double the fervor.

"Ey, Kure-chan, who's the brat?" Came a rather rude voice behind Naruto, causing him to jump up onto the table, pointing towards the voice and shouting angrily, "HEY! Don't sneak up on people! It's creepy!" "Oh yea!? WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST SENSE US, DIMWIT!" Shouted back the voice, which Naruto identified as a woman with dark purple hair, standing next to one who had lighter purple hair. One was wearing a simple shirt and jounin pants, much like Naruto had seen his father wear, but the other… Naruto wasn't sure quite how to explain it. She was wearing a mesh shirt, a tan coat covering that, with an orange skirt, more mesh continuing, before ending with shinobi boots and shin guards.

"Who the heck're you?" Demanded Naruto, squinting and pouting his face as he still crouched on the table, before noticing that Kurenai and the woman in the less exuberant outfit were chuckling, holding their hands over their faces. "Che, looked like they planned this gaki." Muttered the dark-purple haired woman, leaning closer towards Naruto, somehow also crouching on the bench. "Tch, we'll have to get them back, Team?" Questioned Naruto, holding his fist out, which was promptly met with the woman's fist, "Team." From that day on, Yugao and Kurenai learned to never prank Anko _and_ Naruto at the same time, and Yugao and Anko became Naruto's new friends as well.

 **Hmm…. Should I be nice and Continue this Chapter for my Lovely readers?**

 **I Don't Know, I didn't see many subscribers come to My YouTube,**

 **Ah Hell. I'll do it.**

 **But you better Subscribe! (Check my Bio!)**

Naruto ran into his room, face twisted into a snarl as he slammed his door, breathing heavily. That Bastard! Why couldn't Naruto be permitted to enter the Academy Early!? He wasn't getting any training from his parents! And, if he wasn't, he should get early training from the Academy! It was simple! Pathetically simple, in Naruto's mind anyway.

Naruto toured around his room, trying to find a way to vent his anger. "Gah! That jerk! Why can't they train me!? I don't" Naruto raised his fist, intent on punching one of his pillows, "GET IT!" Shouted Naruto, releasing all of his anger, before a blazing orange flame coated his hand, blowing with the motion of his fist, before it hit the pillow, burning through the white object, singing Naruto's sheets a little before Naruto retracted his hand in shock, falling on his ass as he stared at his hand.

"*Huff* Wh-What the…" Muttered Naruto, staring at his hand, which still had a little, weak, yellow flame flickering on his hand, settled between his thumb and index finger. It was getting smaller, seemingly clinging onto Naruto's hand, baffling said blonde because it wasn't burning him. "Wait… No… Don't die." Muttered Naruto, staring intently at the strange flame. Seemingly empowered by his words, or unconscious orders, the flame grew a little, stretching up his thumb and index fingers, about half way up each.

Naruto brought it up to his face, observing it with a keen interest. He pulled open his drawer, conveniently next to him, awkwardly reaching inside from his position on the floor, before gripping a piece of paper. Carefully, as to not accidently blow the flame out, Naruto brought the paper to it. Naruto was shocked when it didn't burn the paper at all, it barely even warmed it. _I wonder… Can it. Can it be stronger?_ Wondered Naruto, and, as if reacting to his thoughts, the flame brightened a little, now a deep orange that ate through the paper at the normal speed that flame usually did.

"Woah…" Muttered Naruto, flipping his hand slightly, finding that the flame had moved to his palm, and clutching it closer to his chest, his other hand cupping around his hand as he observed it, closer to his face. It seemed so, precious. It was, Naruto's. His and his alone.

"Can I… make more of you?" Naruto whispered, seemingly asking the fire in his palm. The flame just continued to flicker in his palm, causing Naruto to pout slightly. _I can't just keep it on my palm for the rest of my life…_ Naruto pondered, thoughts of keeping it like a stray dog assaulting his mind. _Can I… Put it somewhere?_ Naruto questioned mentally, before standing up, again careful not to blow it out. Naruto leaned over his drawer, before carefully, slowly, almost… pouring the flame onto his drawer. The fire got smaller and lost it's orange vibrancy when he put it on his desk, but it remained, eternally flickering and giving off the slightest of lights. Before Naruto could celebrate, it blew out.

Naruto stared, devastated at the drawer. "No, come on! Come back!" Naruto pouted, focusing on the desk, before bringing his hand up to his eye level. "Don't leave me." Naruto whispered, before his eyes glowed in childish joy when a flame lit ablaze on his hand, this time a deep blue, covering his entire left hand. "Hehehe!" Naruto joyously giggled as he realized he knew how to recreate the flame, doing the same thing on his right hand, a gray flame lighting his hand this time. However, Naruto noticed the way that his flames were beginning to heat his room, as he could see the air distortion all around his room.

Quickly, both flames went out, as Naruto ran out of his home, running to a nearby forest to have fun with his new found companion, without the fear of burning down his home.

 **So, second chapter. Again, more things are changed. And, before you ask, yes. The Pairing will be Ice Queens, but I'm open to additions. I'm simply keeping the Ice Queens because they were the winning pairing before I just stopped with the Original Phoenix. ALSO! Thanks and a shoutout goes to the Guest who informed me that I had a missing 'e' in the title of Phoenix: Reboot. You sir, are a better loyal reader than any of the others! Anyway, again, please check out my FanFiction Bio to get the link to my Youtube, a Subscription would be truly wondrous, and I'd be eternally grateful!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto growled lowly to himself as a tin can flew past his face, having nearly hit the poor boy. Naruto was now 13, with his family walking in front of him, somehow missing the glares and trash thrown Naruto's way despite him being merely 5 feet behind them. It mattered not, in Naruto's mind. His 9 year old sisters were happy, and why shouldn't they be? They held his parent's love, and the village's love. Naruto had Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao, but they could not do anything to replace a parent's love. They could not fully soothe the pain of an angry village's spite.

Naruto heard a low rumble in his mind, his faithful companion signifying his agreement with a low grunt. Naruto smiled softly as he remembered the day he met his companion. He had been 11 at the time…

 _2 years prior_

 _Naruto smiled happily as he slowly made his way towards his favorite clearing in the Eastern Forestry surrounding Konoha. He was almost bouncing as he stepped, eerily excited to make his way to the small clearing, isolated from the rest of the village. Naruto had been frequenting the spot for a solid year. It was where Naruto went when he wanted to experiment or just play with his newly found flames, of which he still hadn't informed anyone of. It's not that Naruto_ _ **didn't**_ _want to tell his friends, like Yugao, but he merely wanted to keep it as best a secret as possible._

 _To Naruto, it felt like the flames were the only thing that was truly his, and always would be his. Naruto had felt this way about his parent's love, but since his sisters had been born, his parents had been downright neglecting him. Naruto didn't_ _ **hate**_ _them, he was just sorely disappointed and saddened. They were supposed to love him unconditionally, and yet they failed. But, the point was this, Naruto didn't want his flames to suddenly be taken away from him. Naruto had no clue where or when he'd gotten the flames, and he didn't know if they could be taken away. So, he hid them. In some paranoia-filled fear of losing them._

 _As Naruto entered the clearing, smirking as he went to ignite his arms, a group of 5 ninjas clad in black armor dropped down in front of him, each one wearing porcelain masks painted a deep blue, embedded with features of an animal. "Naruto Namikaze… Raikage-sama would like a word with you. Comply, or die." The seeming lead told Naruto, staring at the boy. "Huh? The Raikage?" Naruto muttered, before falling forward after a kunai embedded itself in his shoulder, cutting his deltoid and making Naruto's arm go limp._

" _Ack! Wh-what the hell!" Shouted Naruto in anger, pushing himself up with one arm, glaring at the BOLT agent behind him. "Why would I go with you if you are throwing Kunai at me!?" Naruto angrily questioned, before receiving a palm thrust to the back, forcing him forward, stumbling, before shakily gaining his balance once more._

 _Naruto's eyes flashed around him as he watched the 5 ninja slowly approached him, calm in appearance._ " _ **Relinquish Control to me, and live…"**_ _A deep, booming voice called from within Naruto's head. "Who're you?" Questioned Naruto outloud, the ninja in front of him ignoring his question, one they thought was directed towards them._ " _ **Who I am is not important currently. Ensuriug your safety comes first. Just give me control of your body for a little bit, and you will be fine."**_ _The voice calmly replied, causing Naruto to nod in real life, before his eyes glazed over slightly._

" _You have made a mistake, ningen. Attempting to capture my chosen… Is a_ _ **grave**_ _mistake." Naruto called out, no longer in control of his own body, before white flames suddenly enshrouded the boy, crawling from his feet until they covered his hair, licking the air above the boy slightly. "Come." Naruto called out, dashing forward to meet the forces of the 5 BOLT. One went to cut the boy with their sword, only to dash back in shock and the blade melted upon touching the flames._

 _Naruto dashed forward, grasping the BOLT member's throat, melting it within his hand before he dropped the now two-pieces of the BOLT member, now dead. Naruto turned around, moving his arms in a strange fashion as a fireball flew towards the boy. Suddenly, the Fireball began to lose intensity, being snuffed out slowly as Naruto had taken control and killed it's heat. "Enough of this Charade, ningen." Naruto spoke, clearly, and threatening._

 _Naruto started to swirl his arms around him, forming two twin circles below and above his head, before he waved his hands in the front of him, bringing them together in a locked grip. "Die." Naruto muttered, slamming his hand on the ground. Suddenly, pillars of White Flame burst from the ground, extending into the heavens as they grew in size, 3 of them in existence. The BOLT members tried to run, but they could not run from their white fate. Flame covered the entire clearing, burning and scarring the Earth as they did, cleansing the area. Naruto's body remained in the dead Center, his now glowing-blue eyes piercing through the flames._

 _As the flames died down, Naruto's body lost it's flame-covering, and his blue eyes lost their glowing vibrance as Naruto's conscience gained superiority once more. "What...What was that?" Naruto muttered as he slumped onto his ass, hunched over and panting as he stared at the sheer destruction around him, his eyes wide as he took in the scarred earth, the blackened trees, the now-wider clearing. Naruto had never known that his flames could be so… Terrifying._

" _ **That, my Chosen, was the true power of Flame."**_ _The voice called out once more, followed by Naruto's eyes falling into his head as his body slumped to the ground._

 _ **MindScape**_

" _Ugh, where am I?" Questioned Naruto as he sat up, noting that he was in a massive room that had darkness spanning for as long as the eye could see, a wooden, burning podium in front of Naruto, larger than his house. Naruto noted that the ground was a tan concrete, while there didn't seem to be any walls or a ceiling, despite the over-hanging darkness. While Naruto looked around the room, a beast stirred in front of him. Naruto watched as two massive, fiery blue eyes slowly opened, piercing Naruto's soul. They lit up a small area around them, but they were massive. Naruto could just barely see a gunmetal-colored… something a little underneath them, but it was only the corner of whatever it was._

 _Suddenly, the eyes rose to incredible heights, easily soaring past the height of the Hokage Mountain, before Naruto saw the eyes heave upward, followed by a massive gust of wind that knocked Naruto into the air, only to be caught by a massive, warm thing. Naruto felt himself get thrown upwards, before he landed on something incredibly soft, yet firm. Naruto, in the blind darkness, gripped and felt whatever it was he was on. It felt like a massive… feather? That was certainly odd._

 _As Naruto felt around in the darkness, a small yellow light began to spread out from the eyes that had disappeared. All of a sudden, a brilliant white light erupted, blinding Naruto in their brilliance. Naruto fell back in shock, his arm hastily covering his eyes as he did so, feeling the intense burn within them. Naruto slowly blinked open his eyes, finding it to quickly adjust to the brilliant white light._

 _Naruto had found his previous assumption to have been right, it_ _ **was**_ _a massive feather that he was situated on, only it was_ _ **larger**_ _than anything he'd ever seen even remotely related to a bird. It was easily 5 times the size of his home, and many more feathers seemed to stretch into the infinite abyss, lighting up the darkness within the area. Naruto watched as they waved slightly, noting how they seemed to be affected by some sort of wind. That was when Naruto caught the sight of two massive wings as they rose, and Naruto couldn't even see the entirety of the wing in his entire vision, limited to approximately half of its total size._

 _Suddenly, the wings snapped downward, launching the entire entity, with Naruto on its back, spiraling upwards. Naruto desperately hung on as wind assaulted his grip, his hair flying back and pulling on his scalp. The wings tucked in as the feathers fluttered uncontrollably, before the might beast turned upside down, prompting Naruto to lose his grip, causing the boy to fall through the air. As Naruto fell, more and more of the mighty beast was revealed in his vision, as he could begin to outline a massive bird that twirled in the air as he fell._

 _As Naruto approached his imminent doom, the mighty bird suddenly stopped, turning around mid-flight with a mighty_ " _ **KWAAAAA!"**_ _As it launched it's wings as Naruto, propelling him further with a massive gust of wind, only to find himself caught by something. Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing how the flames from the podium warped around Naruto, gripping him for security. The flames leaned downward, placing Naruto onto the ground, however the ones attached to his ankles didn't let go. Naruto was confused, until suddenly the bird dive-bombed, creating a cone of wind as it propelled itself downward._

 _As it neared the ground, it propped itself up, throwing its wings to its sides as it did so, slowing it's decent but forcing massive amounts of wing towards the ground, throwing Naruto onto his back, but he was held firmly by the orange flames looped around his ankles. The beast landed softly, its feet spreading across the ground in a massive footprint. The bird leaned down, its eyes piercing Naruto's. This is when Naruto finally noticed that the entire bird was made out of… fire._

" _ **Do you know what I am, young one?"**_ _A booming, noble voice echoed around Naruto as the bird's beak opened and closed, signifying that, the bird, had in fact, spoken to Naruto. Naruto nodded with a gulp, before answering, "You're a Phoenix, r-right?" Naruto watched as the bird almost… smiled? In what appeared to be amusement._

" _ **You'd be correct, young one. However, not only am I a Phoenix, but I am the Hakuen, The White Flame. The Howaitosan, the White Sun. I am a Kodai no bi, an Ancient Beauty. There used to be many of my kind, but now, young one,"**_ _The massive bird knelt down, its massive beak nearly touching Naruto's chest, and yet the eyes were still far away from Naruto._ " _ **I am one of the last of my kind left."**_ _The Phoenix revealed, hopping around Naruto to seat himself on the lone podium, one of his massive feat gripping the podium and stablizing him._

" _Wh-What happened to them? The other Phoenixes, I mean." Naruto questioned, staring up at the glowing white bird. The Phoenix sighed, closing its eyes as it looked down._ " _ **Your Chakra. We Phoenixes had lived in a peaceful treaty with the ningen of the past. However, when that woman ate the fruit of the God Tree… The massive output of power killed off most of my kind, only the strongest surviving, and yet we were all weak. I have been awake for the longest, having been the only Phoenix to ever reach the level of achieving White Flame, but surely soon, the others will awaken. And knowing Madai, they will band together, to eradicate Humans from this planet. They will take their previous positions as this Planet's main inhabitants. That is why, you young Naruto, must bridge the gap between the two races. My name is Kodachi, of the White Flame! And you, Naruto Namikaze, are my Chosen!"**_ _Suddenly, the now-named Kodachi rose and puffed out his chest, spreading his wings and releasing a mighty screech to the abyss that was Naruto's mind, white light overtaking the darkness as he did so._

 _Present._

Naruto still hadn't adjusted to the fact that he was supposed to save the entire Human Race, _and_ bridge the gap between two incredibly different species, all on his own. Kodachi had told him that, being his Chosen, they were slowly merging. If it was natural, then the merging would occur around the age of 21, with Kodachi fully-assimilating within Naruto's own being. Kodachi still hadn't explained fully what that would entail, only that it would happen. However, he also informed Naruto that they would fully-assimilate in times of great stress, and that the full-release of Kodachi's power would awaken the other phoenixes. This, the peril, was why Naruto had been training with Kodachi ever since he had met his companion.

" _Kodachi, whatd'ya think I should get Tsuni and Karuni for their Birthday's?"_ Questioned Naruto, mentally of course, he had learned not to speak to Kodachi in the real world like he did when he first met the Phoenix. " _ **Tough to say. However, if it is heartfelt, they will swoon for you. Not that they already don't…"**_ Kodachi muttered, making Naruto cut off the connection quickly with a huff. Kodachi had this stupid idea that his sisters were infatuated with if. That'd just be… weird.

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes from his previous angrily-shut, only to find that his family was once again without him. Naruto jogged forward, intent on finding them once more.

 _Konoha Park_

Naruto had given up on finding his family, instead deciding to spend some time at the local park, seating himself on a bench and merely watching the happy children as they played on the playgrounds and in the sandboxes, joyously creating stories and fantasies that would make any Novelist smile. Naruto sighed, this was the peace that he was going to preserve. Moments like these made Naruto realize that he _had_ to save his race. The option of failure just wasn't there for Naruto. If he let innocents die because he couldn't save them… Then he wasn't worth Kodachi Choosing him.

Naruto's gaze hardened, until he saw parents taking their children and escorting them away from him. It softened into sadness, as the blonde boy slumped forward, furiously wiping his eyes. Just because some deserved to be saved, didn't mean everyone was deserving.

 **So there it is, the new Chapter of the Reboot. Naruto had finally met Kodachi! Whopp!**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed, go ahead and tell me in a review. If you want to stay updated on when I update this, follow the story.**

 **If you want to stay updated on any stories I do, follow me as an author.**

 **And Finally, if you truly want to support me, consider going to my FanFiction Bio and clicking the link to my YouTube channel! If you enjoy the content on there, a sub would be truthfully appreciated!**


End file.
